


中国人偶

by signorina_y



Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [8]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 番外一懵懂少年与别扭人偶
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	中国人偶

人偶放在收银台后面的壁柜上，似乎已经有些时日了，蒙了一层轻灰，散发出难以察觉的落寞的味道。  
眉悌说是客人落下的，有意摆在显眼处作失物招领，月余过去，仍旧无人认领，显然已经被原主人彻底遗弃了。  
于是辛舒霖顺利地得到了它。  
一路上他反复摩挲它的轮廓，从粗线编织的发髻到艳俗的大红色旗袍，面如口袋，眉眼鼻皆由细长的黑线绣成，寥寥几笔，却神韵尽显，是西方人印象中最传统、最典型的东方面相。  
这样一个外表粗糙、骨子里却颇得精髓的小玩意儿，倒很有一派中国古典水墨画的气韵，在神不在形，寡淡的面容似笑非笑，透着一抹说不出的嘲讽。  
既不精致，也不贵重，说不清究竟哪里吸引了辛舒霖的注意。下车时他顺手将它塞进了口袋里，想了想又抽出来，掂在手中，像过去没事时信手把玩飞刀。  
领路的佣人将他客客气气领进会客厅。  
李氏的当家人不喜欢在自己的住所里谈事情，虽然这里并不缺少富丽华美的会客室。  
辛舒霖是少数能够踏足他私人领地的贵客之一。  
会客厅里静悄悄的，因为主人也不喜欢热闹，佣人多数时候尽皆隐在暗处，伺机而动。落地窗帘挽得很漂亮，像一席被定格住的瀑布。纱帘却只揭开一半，显得冬日里的晨光犹抱琵琶半遮面。  
一道金色的影子斜扑进来，也像个无声无息的幽灵，静悄悄地横卧在地毯上，伺候着尊贵的主人将它施施然踩在脚下，仿佛这也是一种荣誉。  
最重要的主角总是姗姗来迟。  
而辛已经习惯于等待，尤其是等他。  
讲究如李月龙。总有许许多多的准备要做。挽起他的长发，摆正他的领结，抻平他的西装，拂去鞋面上新落下的灰尘——他早已抛弃了从前刻意的中性装扮，成为了西装革履的簇拥者。  
他生得白，穿什么颜色都衬。黑的白的，优雅端庄；浅蓝深蓝，将白日与黑夜的天空都披在肩上。这日他挑了一身暗红，古朴典雅，叫人禁不住遥想起紫禁城庄严肃穆的宫墙。  
中国传统元素似乎与他格外相得益彰。  
相似的红色让辛不由自主低头瞧了瞧手中的人偶，不知联想到什么，忍不住漏出了一声笑。  
在场的仆人皆垂首肃静，愈发显得这声短促的闷笑声格外刺耳。李月龙不悦地蹙起眉，垂下眼，居高临下地睨着这个胆大包天的家伙。  
“那是什么？”他没好气地问到。  
辛这才站起来，献宝似的冲他扬了扬手，“人偶，有人落在店里眉悌姐店里的，我就拿来了。”  
虽然坐着见当家人不礼貌，但是他一立起身，就给了李月龙新的不满的理由——  
“你挡着路了。”  
他自然不乐意说他太高了。  
曾经的小豆丁进入青春发育期以后身高窜得飞快，不到一年时间就高出了李月龙一个头，这叫过去习惯于扬着下巴拿余光瞥他的李月龙格外不习惯。  
如今他端着眼，也只能堪堪平视这人方方正正的下巴，横着竖着都瞧不顺眼。  
他不高兴地一撇嘴，“还不赶紧走？”  
改了身装束，性格仍旧一样别扭，换汤不换药。这一点辛也早习惯了，不戳破，只朝斜地里跨了一步，姿态谦逊，彬彬有礼地候在一旁。  
李月龙没好气地踩着暖洋洋的金地毯，冷脸从他身前擦过。  
他脾气向来不好，见到辛舒霖更是一肚子火，光是看着那个够不着顶的傻大个儿心里就来气，连他自己也说不上来原因。  
身边来来去去，净是些只长个头不长心眼的家伙。  
倒也不能说完全没有，他有些自嘲地心想，白的心思牵挂着爱徒亚修•林克斯，而辛舒霖的心思全在奥村英二身上。  
甭管这两个大个子的心里装着谁，反正都不会是他李月龙。  
毕竟谁会喜欢一条毒蛇？  
要不是被他拿捏着弱点，以权势相逼，恐怕恨不得都离开他远远的才好。  
他不愿意再往下细想了，反正都是徒增烦恼而已。  
窗外的车流阻塞了，排成一条滑稽的长龙。高的低的车子里有人打开窗户弹烟灰，有人无聊地支着手肘抚下巴，有人在喋喋不休教育小孩，还有热情似火的情人趁着红灯的间隙忘情拥吻。人间百态浓缩在一扇扇小小的车窗后面，而他身边的这个人，李月龙拿余光瞥了一眼——  
还在摆弄手里古怪陈旧的小玩偶。  
一个年满二十岁，身高一米九的成年男性，摆弄一个穿旗袍的小玩偶。  
仿佛感受到了他在意的目光，辛抬头看了看他，又低头看了看手中的玩偶，饶有兴味地勾起了嘴角。  
“不觉得很像吗？”他对李月龙说。  
像什么，这个小玩意儿？谁？他吗？  
李月龙的眼睛惊异地越瞪越大，随后很认真地考虑了让助手把这家伙扔出去的可行性。  
“幼稚。”虽然感到不可理喻，但他最终只是压住火气，不悦地别过了脸。  
在身高上失去了优势，只好拿年龄压一压对方。尽管名义上辛舒霖不过是他的副手而已，他们之间却从未严格遵守过上下级的交往法则。  
十六岁的辛就知道同他顶嘴，如今少了几分少年的莽撞，添了几分成熟的沉稳，虽然面庞仍未褪去成长中的青涩，却已经摸到了不动声色逗弄他的窍门。  
反正是要离开的人，反正是不会只陪伴他一个的人。为何还要费心挑逗他冷漠的面具？  
他讨厌被这样对待，讨厌极了。  
兴致来了就逗一逗他，像伸手拍一拍街边的流浪猫狗，随手施舍一点聊胜于无的关怀。  
一时兴起的同情，下一秒就消耗殆尽。  
所以他才讨厌他的关心，可是也讨厌他的漠不关心。更讨厌这样矛盾不安的自己。  
车内暖气太足，暖烘烘的，烤得他喉咙干渴发痒。李月龙不耐烦地敲了敲前座，“还有多久？”  
他从没记住过纽约的道路。  
助理恭谨地回身答道，“下一个路口就是了。”

二人踩着点踏入酒店。  
一整层酒店都被清空了，从入口处到会客厅内，一路上都或明或暗分布着对方的保镖，各个壮硕魁梧，毕恭毕敬跨立，目不斜视。  
随便哪一位，只消一只手就能拧断这条秀气的脖子。  
而他只带了一个辛舒霖入内，其余随从皆候在门厅外，颇有单刀闯虎穴的气势。  
亚修远走，亚历克斯接手42街；辛舒霖重整唐人街；布拉多奋发勤学，转投法律行业。短短数年间，纽约的地下世界风云变幻，几经更迭。  
乘着这股东风，脚踏李氏殷实的基底，李月龙俨然已成长为纽约华人圈的无冕之王，无怪黑白通吃的政治掮客也上赶着前来拉拢他。  
李氏在政治上一向多有经营，根基深厚，到了他手中也威望依旧。但李月龙本人对政治却是厌恶多于兴趣。  
毕竟谁会在被迫做够了政客的玩物之后，仍能心无芥蒂继续讨好谄媚？  
带上辛舒霖的用意，一则为防身，一则为挡抢。  
他不耐烦应酬，应付的场面功夫大多就交给对方去做了。李月龙乐得将辛舒霖推到台前，自己在一旁悠闲吃茶，偶尔点个头插一句嘴，不必花费太多心思。  
在各个方面，作为副手的辛都成长得很快，无愧于当初夸下的海口。  
而且随着经验的丰富，做得越来越漂亮，既没开罪对方，也没做出实质性的让步，两小时太极打得滴水不漏，颇得中华传统技艺精髓。  
对于这样的商谈结果李月龙很满意，回去的路上他提议道：  
“再去吃点东西吧。”  
他食量不大，但方才光顾着耳听八方，精致的茶点只随意动了几口，食之无味。现下胃里已开始不满足地抗议。  
辛举双手表示赞成。“去哪里？”  
“不知道。”他一向如此，不喜欢的一大堆，喜欢却总也想不出一个。于是辛提议道：“去眉悌姐那里？”  
乌溜溜的眼珠在他身上玩味地滚了一圈。  
严肃的公务场合自然不能带玩偶，那个小玩具现在被摆在座位后方，软软地倚着后车窗。打量着那身刺眼的红色旗袍，李月龙似笑非笑地嘲讽：“你是迷上布娃娃了，还想要一个？”  
辛却拒绝得十分一本正经，“不，一个就够了。”  
他究竟明不明白他的意思呢？  
李月龙死死地瞪着他轻松的笑脸。  
他真的讨厌这样，讨厌极了。若有似无的暗示，有意无意的戏弄，仿佛自己对他而言，是一个值得花费心思讨好的存在。  
他真的清楚吗，自己究竟在对着谁说话，还是对着谁都可以这样说话？  
这样语焉不详的暧昧，让无名火一瞬间烧上心头，李月龙不快地扭过了身，不再看他，也不再看那个玩偶。车厢内的气氛一下子降到冰点。  
犹豫片刻，不知所措的助理终于小心翼翼出声确认：“请问……去唐人街吗？”  
“不去。”李月龙咬牙切齿，面若冰霜喝令道：“停车。”  
助理吃惊地张着嘴，似乎不明白他怎么忽然就变了脸。于是李月龙更加不悦地重复了一遍。“停车！”  
车子缓缓停在街边。  
“下去。”  
他一心盯着窗外，但辛舒霖知道那是说给自己听。  
四年过去，李月龙的脾气更加喜怒无常，而他始终摸索不到与这个人友好共处的方式。他是他的副手，是确定了要为他分担责任、共同进退的副手，他们应该是一条壕沟里的战友，却总是在一些莫名其妙的地方发生摩擦。  
辛叹了口气，无奈地眺望人行道对面的红绿灯。  
说实话，别说李月龙，连他自己也闹不清自己究竟怎么了。  
相处多年，即便与那副脾气对付不来，但多少还算摸清了一些门道。他并非油嘴滑舌的轻佻类型，平常也不惯同人嬉笑，但每每对着李月龙，却总是嘴巴快过脑袋，没来由地溜出一些言不由衷的话。  
想要理解他，想要靠近他，想要让他放下心防，成为他可以交心的朋友，可以托付生死的依靠。  
他本想和他好好谈谈的，他们应该好好谈谈。为此他已经准备了一晚上，不知道该怎样告诉他才最合适。  
如果可以，辛舒霖设想过，也许他也可以改变他，就像英二对亚修做过的那样。  
诚然，他们之间大概不存在那种宿命般的吸引和救赎式的羁绊。他不清楚这份靠近的冲动源自何处，也许是出于对一个朋友的同情，也许仅仅只是看不过眼。  
一个人为什么要把自己逼到这步田地？  
像李月龙这样别扭地活着，连生活的最后一丝乐趣都被他自己亲手剥夺了。当曾经支配他行动的仇恨都被尽数剪除，还有什么能够支撑他继续走下去？  
这个纽约华人黑帮的最高统治者，行事依旧冷酷，手段依旧狠戾，每一天的日程表都满满当当，但辛舒霖总觉得，有什么东西正在从他的身体里悄悄溜走。  
他独自去了唐人街。  
眉悌今日当值，听说他来了，特地坐下陪他小酌一盅。  
亚修离开以后他有段时间来得很勤，几乎把这里当成了自家的厨房。生长期的少年食欲格外旺盛，眉悌也不介意，权当照顾一个新弟弟。  
后来他考取了大学，替李月龙分担的事务也越来越多，常常两头奔波，渐渐就出现得少了。  
拾到玩偶的那一天，他从眉悌口中听到了一个久违的名字。  
奥村英二。  
准确点说眉悌只是转述了一个开头，剩下的情形都是由当事厨师亲自回忆的。  
这是英二离开后，辛舒霖第一次听到关于他本人的消息。  
虽然他的作品越来越多地出现在杂志和报纸上，让人知道他时常会因为工作的原因来纽约出差，可是回唐人街看望故人，却是实实在在的头一次，在他和亚修离开纽约的第三年。  
桌上的汤已经冷掉了，辛依然恳求厨师再讲一遍。他是那样急切而渴望地倾听着，仿佛希望从零碎的只言片语中拼凑出英二和亚修单独度过的四年。  
最后他只知道英二过得不错，看得出生活美满幸福，连岁月都因此对他多几分优待，让他看起来像仍然像个未毕业的大学生，尽管他的左手无名指上已经戴上了结婚戒指。  
因为不熟，英二并没有对厨师提及亚修的情况。  
不过仅仅这些也足够了，辛心想，毕竟他们是那样密不可分的两个人。如果一个素不相识的陌生人都能看出英二过得好，那么说明亚修也一定过得很好。  
他们过得幸福，他就能稍稍安心一点。虽然他们都不曾因为他的兄弟而迁怒于他。  
亚修住院期间他曾经去探望过一次，然而踟躇地走到病房门口，就已经耗尽了他所有的勇气。他无颜面对亚修，也无颜面对英二。劳延泰的死亡并不足以减轻他心中的罪恶感，无论如何，直接或间接，他终究深深伤害了他们，伤害了自己珍视的、景仰的人。  
他像一个偷窥者，鬼祟地徘徊在亚修的病房外。  
房门没有关，他缩着身子，偷偷地探出半张脸，看见英二正趴在床边，似乎是睡熟了。亚修无声地放下手中的书本，抬起手，动作极轻地替英二拉起滑落下去的外套，在肩上披好。  
他做得那样小心，那样轻柔，仿佛那是一只不曾握过枪、不曾杀过人的手。  
冬季的阳光是暖融融的蛋黄色，映照在翠绿的虹膜上，仿佛那冷酷的绿宝石也被烧融了。他看见亚修眼中糅成一团的爱意、愧疚、自责。  
他终究没有进去，在楼梯间的角落坐到了天黑，说不出心中究竟是什么感受。  
此后几年中他始终放不下那个场景：他们是如此的相爱，他们什么都没做错，却不得不一次又一次置身险境，反反复复在离别的边缘徘徊。  
他并非一个无辜的旁观者，而是一个间接的推动者。无知并不足以作为脱罪的理由。  
他比谁都更希望他们能够幸福，以此来稍稍冲抵自己沉重的罪恶感。  
很自私吧。  
虽然已经远离了从前的一切，亚修的消息仍然会不时通过探报传递回来。但比起这些简短冰冷的转述，还有作者简介栏里干巴巴的个人介绍，来自熟悉之人的见闻自然更加令人信服。  
红旗袍的玩偶靠坐在书堆上方，似笑非笑地注视着沉思中的新主人。辛如释重负般长出了一口气，伸手将它拿下来，捏着旗袍的衣角，幼稚地将裙摆掀开又合上，仿佛一个好奇的幼儿园小男生。  
灯光下人偶的表情显得更加诡异，主人却因为这样童稚的行为舒展了笑容。  
作为李月龙的副手，无论头一天闹了怎样的不愉快，第二天有任务，仍然不得不如期见面。  
好在李月龙向来喜怒无常，类似的事情发生得不算少，尴尬的次数多了，慢慢也就习惯了。彼此面上都心照不宣，齐齐装作前一日风平浪静，无事发生。  
只是这天李月龙的气性似乎还没全消，还没忘记拿他的“特殊爱好”挖苦讽刺：“今天怎么没带你的小玩具？”  
他一向话中带刺，辛耸了耸肩，不置可否。在工作开始前就惹怒自己的上司可不是一个好的开始。  
不过即使这样小心谨慎，李月龙看起来似乎仍有些烦躁，也许是因为昨晚没睡好，他的面色也透出几分疲惫，眼下挂着浅浅的青色，没精打采地倚在车窗上。  
翻过年就又是一个选举年，纽约政界暗流涌动，各路拜会拉票的行为紧锣密鼓，一天都停不下来。  
随着华人在纽约的数量逐年增长，华裔选票正在逐渐成为各方争夺的目标。李月龙无心掺和，一心计划着等会提前走人，没想到自己糟糕的状况在会面中派上了大用场。  
当会面的对象关切地问起“李先生是否身体不适”的时候，李月龙毫不忸怩地承认了抱恙，并且因此顺理成章不发一言，将所有应付场面的工作都扔给了辛。  
反正这不也正是他所期望的结果？隔着茶汤的薄雾，李月龙半眯着眼，不动声色地观察辛舒霖沉着老成的应对。  
人人都夸他有一个得力助手。他自己心里也很清楚，李氏和自己能走到今天的地位，辛舒霖功不可没。  
如果没有辛舒霖的坚持，当初的他很可能会就此甩手扔开这一切，离开这个世界。  
虽然凶他、吼他、甚至出手揍他，辛却是唯一一个迄今为止，从不曾放弃过他的人。  
他当然讨厌被逼迫。从很小的时候开始，就从没有一件事情是因为自己想做才去做的。他总是被人推着踢着拿枪指着脑袋向前走，从来没有人稍稍考虑过他的感受。  
仿佛他不过是一个可以随意摆弄在掌中的玩偶。  
他是不被期待的幼子，是作为礼物的棋子，是用来卧底的探子，却从不曾被看做一个有血有肉的、真正的人。  
只有辛，他在回忆里仔仔细细寻找散落的片段——只有十六岁的辛舒霖，用如此强硬的、不容拒绝的方式，在他试图放弃一切的关头，用力地拉住了他的手。  
他说想要拯救他，或许是真的吧。  
想要相信，不敢相信，说服自己不能去相信。  
他说“很像”，指的究竟是什么，是他理解的那个意思吗？  
一直以来都带着面具行走，当然是不希望被人看穿，那个连自己都不敢面对的自己。可身边这个看似迟钝的男生，却那样轻松地揭开了他的伪装，迫使他直面那个连自己都讨厌、连自己都不愿意面对的自己。  
是他给了他太多特权，允许他向自己靠得太近，才让他有机会看得这样透彻，这样肆无忌惮。  
他说“一个就够了”，是真心话吗？  
他不愿往下细想，不敢想，却又忍不住不想。  
他希望那些是真的吗，从他口中说出来的“唯一”，希望那是他真心的承诺吗？  
希望自己是特别的吗？  
希望被当做某个人唯一吗？  
希望能够被了解、被看透、甚至于被拯救吗？  
他从不敢承认自己嫉妒亚修的原因，可是辛却毫不留情地揭穿了他的伪装。  
而亚修对此全不在乎。他扭曲的妒忌、说不出口的羡慕、由此而生的怒火，在那个人眼中，在一个被深爱着的人的眼中，是那样不值一提。  
亚修毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，甚至没有多问一句原因。  
这样的自己在他们看来，不过是一个无人在意的可怜的玩偶罢了，连挣扎都显得那样可笑。  
不要奢望，他再三告诫自己。  
梦里的飞机头也不回地离开了纽约。

醒来时，头一晚助理送来的报告单躺在远处的地上，不知怎么被扔到了那里。李月龙冲着它冷笑，再一次意识到自己有多么讨厌它，以至于在梦中都忍不住将它扔得老远。  
冗长的会谈结束，却无法缓解心中的郁结，李月龙慢吞吞地从软沙发中拔起身。  
他喝茶喝得快要睡着了，颈椎僵硬无比，头重得像要坠下去，脑中一阵阵刺痛，他忍不住用手指按着太阳穴。  
原本以为他只是心情不好的辛舒霖这下也变得重视起来，神情凝重地说，“回去请医生来看看吧？”  
说着伸出手，试图摸一摸他的额头，李月龙冷漠地别过脸。  
再好的医生也医不好心病。李月龙心中五味陈杂，像揣着一团乱麻，纷杂的思绪纠缠成死结。  
一上午过去了，会谈也结束了，辛舒霖站在他身边，一脸关切地询问他的情况，仿佛他们一如从前。  
仿佛那张刺眼的报告单不曾出现。  
可是他还没忘记，还在可笑地等待着他主动提起那个话题，等到现在，终于耗尽了耐心。  
“你是不是还有事没跟我说？”李月龙冷冷地问。  
辛这才想起来，确实有一件事，原本昨天就打算告诉对方，结果因为那场小插曲的打岔而彻底忘记了。  
“明年春天，我准备转学。通知书刚刚下来。”  
“去波士顿？”  
他什么都还没有说，可是李月龙已经猜到了，甚至不必再说出学校的名称。大概那些眼线已经提前告知了他，毕竟李月龙从未真正对谁放下过戒心。  
辛张了张嘴，似乎打算追加一些辩解的话语。然而尝试了几次，最终却只是徒劳地合上。“是的。”他有些心虚地承认。  
可是为什么心虚，连他自己也说不出理由。转学的决定，从一开始就没有告诉李月龙，他担心他会多想。  
可是为什么会如此在乎这个人的感受，为什么从一开始就认定他会不喜欢这个决定，他始终没能想明白。  
他很想跟他解释，可是应该解释什么呢？说真的只是因为自己想去那所学校，而不是因为那两个人也正好在波士顿，不是因为那也是亚修念书的学校，不是因为自己仍然想暗自跟亚修一争高低，甚至再去争夺奥村英二？  
李月龙会信吗，他不相信。他太了解他了，所以才一直踌躇着，错失了亲自告诉他的机会。  
到了这个时候，说什么都晚了。  
良久的沉默过后，李月龙果然从鼻子中吹出一声冷笑。  
“去吧，别回来了。”  
每一个字都冷得刺骨，落在地面上砸成碎冰。  
尽管头痛欲裂，胃中也一阵阵翻滚，李月龙仍旧将背脊挺得笔直，然后端起下巴，如同一尊漠然而尊贵的雕像，不容亵渎。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇想尝试描写两个人之间非常微妙的一种状态：对彼此怀有朦胧的感情，虽然本人还没有意识到，但心情已经先一步为之牵动，不由自主地做出了行动。  
> 在文中，辛会尝试着想要靠近月龙，对他半真半假地透露心意，而月龙会做出这么大的反应。在月龙的角度，他希望自己是独一无二的，但又先一步自行否认了这种可能，因此对辛的试探格外恼怒，视之为轻浮。在他看来，辛牵挂的人是英二，却又试图用暧昧的方式刺探自己的反应，他不敢相信对方的真心，只觉得这是对自己的无礼冒犯。  
> 而在辛的角度，他甚至还不清楚自己对月龙究竟怀有怎样的心情，但无论如何，他是希望能够拯救他的，因为他已经隐隐察觉到了月龙那种大仇得报目标达成之后，对生死不那么在乎的态度。而对于英二，他更多的是歉意，对于劳延泰伤害了亚修、也连带着伤害了英二的歉意。他希望他们过得好，所以会有意无意地关注他们的信息。但这样的举动在李月龙看来，就是辛对英二有意思的表现，毕竟辛曾经因为他指使手下人伤害英二这件事拿枪指着他的脑袋，他已经有了这样先入为主的观念。  
> 所以当最后他收到辛即将去往波士顿的消息，才会勃然大怒，一夜无眠。但辛并非有意隐瞒，他很犹豫，他了解月龙，担心被他误解，因此错过了亲自告诉他的机会，让月龙从下人那里得到消息。在月龙看来，这是一种无声的背叛。  
> 以上是对这个if线番外故事的解说，以下回到原作。  
> 在原作中，辛和月龙的关系十分微妙，他们最后的交集定格在那一场争吵。辛毫不留情地撕开了月龙的心事，他年纪小，对于李月龙这个人却看得很透。白其实也看得透，但是他不说，觉得与己无关，高高挂起。只有辛毫无顾忌地说出来了，甚至还红着脸对他说“我不恨你”“我实在无法恨你”“你是受伤的人，你的心现在正流着血“——他明明是拿着枪上门踢馆的。  
> 原作里二人的故事到这一刻就结束了。但是比起结尾，这反倒更像一个开始。如果按照这个脉络继续发展下去，辛是否有机会意识到，对李月龙说出这番话的自己，究竟怀抱着怎样的心情在看待这个人？而别扭的、渴望被爱的月龙，是否也有机会意识到，这个少年试图拯救自己的心情，并因此得到救赎呢？  
> 很遗憾，在原作的番外中，辛暗恋过英二（或许更多是出于愧疚），在哈佛念MBA，最终迎娶了少女Akira；而月龙却最终了却心愿，死在了暗杀者手下。李氏能够牢牢执掌纽约华人势力，辛功不可没。在作为月龙左右手这段时间里，他们有过怎样的故事，怎样的交集，全都不得而知。  
> 在这个番外里，我想描述的，就是这样一段时期的故事，两个情窦初开、懵懂别扭的少年。


End file.
